survivor_storybookfandomcom-20200213-history
Survivor Neverland
|video = |previousseason = Survivor Agrabah |nextseason = Survivor Raccoon City|returnees = Punpun ( ) Jordan ( , ) Rhea ( , ) Stevie ( ) Zack ( ) Ricky ( , )}} Survivor Storybook: Neverland '' is the second chapter of Survivor Storybook. Production The blog for this season will be Survivor Neverland and the tag will be runrunlostboy. Twists/Changes * '''Mermaid Lagoon:' Winners of reward challenges earned a trip to the Mermaid Lagoon - a choose your own adventure like challenge with all sorts of options to choose from. At the lagoon there were idols, extra votes, vote nullifiers, and challenge advantages. * Maze of Regrets: In addition to the trip to the trip to the lagoon winners of reward had the opportunity of sending someone from the opposing tribe to the Maze of Regrets. Unlike the Mermaid Lagoon, the Maze of Regrets was randomized and would give the player different challenge disadvantages, self-votes, and even the Ruby Idol. * Lost Boys: Once castaways were voted out pre-merge they became the Lost Boys of Neverland, notified that they'd have a chance of re-entering the game come merge. This was a two part process where first they had to be within the top 3 scoring in a flash game, then voted back in by those still in the game. * Instant Tribal: On day 43 after the regularly scheduled tribal castaways were notified that they'd be competing in an immunity challenge with a tribal to come within thirty minutes. Castaways } | align="left" |'Danny' 19 | | |Lost |Quit Day 4 |0 |- | | align="left" |'Szymon' 19 | | |Lost |1st Voted Out Day 8 |9 |- | | align="left" |'Zack' 19 | | |Lost |2nd Voted Out Day 15 |4 |- | | align="left" |'Ricky' 18 | | | |Lost |3rd Voted Out Day 19 |3 |- | | align="left" |'Stevie' 22 | | | |Lost | 4th Voted Out Day 21 |5 |- | | align="left" |'Punpun' 17 | | | |Lost |5th Voted Out Day 21 |7 |- | | align="left" |'Emma' 17 | | | | |Med Evac Day 23 | |- | | align="left" |'Jordan Pines' 17 | | | rowspan="13" | |6th Voted Out 1st Jury Member Day 28 |10 |- | | align="left" |'Austin' 17 | | | |Med Evac Day 30 | |- | | align="left" |'Alex' 16, TBA | | | |7th Voted Out 3rd Jury Member Day 31 |9 |- | | align="left" |'Junior' 21 | | | |8th Voted Out 4th Jury Member Day 35 |5 |- | | align="left" |'Chris' 24, TBA | | | |9th Voted Out 5th Jury Member Day 40 |5 |- | | align="left" |'Lydia' 21 | | | |10th Voted Out 6th Jury Member Day 43 |11 |- | | align="left" |'Mitch' 19 | | | |11th Voted Out 7th Jury Member Day 43 |6 |- | | align="left" |'Kendall' 18 | | | |12th Voted Out 8th Jury Member Day 46 |9 |- | | align="left" |'Rhea' 21 | | |Found Day -- |Eliminated Day 11 13th Voted Out 9th Jury Member Day 49 |2 |- | | align="left" |'Samuel' 17 | | | |14th Voted Out 10th Jury Member Day 52 |4 |- | | align="left" |'Kevin' 14 | | | |Second Runner-Up |4 |- | | align="left" |'Jake' 17 | | | |Runner-Up |3 |- | | align="left" |'Christine' 18 | | | |Sole Survivor |1 |- |} Episode Guide Voting History Buffs